the_au_walking_dead_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin James Corcoran
CORKY CORCORAN Corky is the youngest son of Ian and Gloria Callahan Corcoran and was born in Dublin, Ireland where he was raised with his two older brothers. His mother made sure all of her sons knew how to play a musical instrument. Corky easily took to the piano and played it well. His brothers were both blonde with blue eyes, like the fair Celts, while Corky was dark with curl black hair and dark eyes, betraying the dark ancient Gaelic in their blood. Because he was so different from his brothers, other children would occasionally tease him. His older brothers always stood up for him. When he was 12 his family moved to the United States to be with his cousins, the O'Brien's in Marietta, Georgia. His life was easier as there were so many different kinds of people of various faiths, colors and nationalities. He loved it and, when he turned 16 his family decided to become a naturalized citizens and so he studied and took the tests. They all became American citizens that same year. After graduating from high school Corky attended the police academy and 1 year later graduated as private. He immediately took a job with the Atlanta Police Department slowly working his way up to Sargent after a few years. Then he transferred to Macon where he met and married his wife, Rebecca Hand. Both wanted children but it turned out that Becky was sterile and so, when he was 27, they adopted a baby boy and added them to the family. In the meantime, he worked his way up to Lieutenant with the Macon Police Department. THE OUTBREAK On his day off while mowing his lawn the outbreak started. Hearing screams coming from the backyard he immediately ran to see what was wrong. His wife and 6 year old son were surrounded by strange people who were devouring them. Rushing inside to get his pistol he went back outside to kill them but none of his shots were effective and so he barricaded himself inside his house. After several hours he realized whatever was happening he had no control of so he packed a few changes of clothing, strapped on his weapon, packed a few changes of clothing and extra ammo into a backpack and ran for his life. SELF STORAGE UNITS Making his was to the city of Decatur, Georgia he found an abandoned self storage unit called Haven Self Storage. It was located next to the Druid Hills RV Sales & Repairs where he kept several recreational vehicles, trucks and vans ready just in case they would be needed in a hurry. But the self storage units were surrounded by a fence with the only entrance controlled by a locked gate. Because it had been guarded day and night there were a few rooms where guards would stay overnight as well as several well decorated offices. There were many storage units with garage like doors with one building set up for larger storage areas if a customer needed one. Both areas were found to be safe and secure. On his travels to Decatur, Corky had saved a young woman named Kasey from cannibals. He had thought the two of them could stay there without problem and Casey could heal from the wounds she had suffered from being tortured. Unfortunately a small group of kids ranging from ages 17 to 14 found their way to the unit. Reluctantly he took the kids in but in time had come to like and even rely on them for help and companionship. THE STORM AND DESTRUCTION Sadly the groups peace and tranquility ended when a storm blew in and what was called a *microburst destroyed part of the storage area, knocking down part of the fence. This left the group vulnerable to attack by walkers and they were attacked by a horde. In order to save the group Corky fought off the attack allowing some of the group to escape. No one in the group saw if he was killed because he managed to escape. RESCUING THE KIDS AGAIN When the three kids left Corky saw the direction they were going in and, managing to get out of the storage area and locking the gate behind him trapping the walkers, he jogged in the direction he saw the kids drive off.. After a bit of time he finally found them parked next to a convenient store in the parking lot. With them was a beautiful redhead who seemed to have befriended the kids. Clearly they had gotten into the back of the pick up and into the hidden compartments where he had food and weapons hidden. That was the reason he gave them the truck to begin with. Unfortunately they had were at the mercy of a gruff looking bunch of men and a girl who had them on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Hiding in the bushes Corky, using his deer rifle with a scope, brought down all the men but the one he deemed the leader and the girl. When the kids were finally able to rally themselves they brought down the girl. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microburst